


My Little Hybrid

by BigBangTranslate



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangTranslate/pseuds/BigBangTranslate
Summary: Jiyong is a hybrid that until his 19 years spent locked in a laboratory and was tortured next to his family. One day, Jiyong took advantage of a security fail to escape, eventually getting lost in the streets of Seoul.Seung Hyun is a student of university music, a year to finish the course, and one night when he returned from college, he ends up helping a being that will change his life forever...Were they able to survive the various obstacles, and manage to lead a normal life together?Only the time will tell...





	1. Credits

This is the translation of the fanfic 'My Little Hybrid', found in Spirit and Wattpad.  
This fanfic is not mine, the original author of this gave me the permission to translate it and post it here.  
The original author's account (in spirit and wattpad) is imnotnormalgtop


	2. Hybrid

  
  
  
It was late afternoon, Seung Hyun had just leave from college, and was going home to Youngbae as they combined an hour to finish a pending college job that was not even halfway through. Seung Hyun accompanied his friend home, since it was not so far from the his home, and as soon as Youngbae entered the residence, he returned to his house.

 

**Seung Hyun POV**

Here I am, after a tiring day of college. Fortunately I'm in the last year, I could not take another year in that shit in my life, and I'm in the area that I like, I only imagine if I was not. My dream at the moment is to become a famous rapper, and I'm studying for that. Anyway, I'm almost home, until I hear someone asking for help, which has become my focus of attention at the moment.

"S-Someone h-help me!" I listened again, and soon I turned to an alley, where I see a group of men hitting one, somewhat smaller than they. I could not bear to see it, since I also suffered a lot in my childhood and adolescence, and I hated to see someone going through it.

"YA!" I shouted at the men who barely saw me approaching, knocked down the bloody boy on the ground, and ran like cowards. As soon as I got close to the stunned boy on the floor, I just hear him mutter "T-Thank you ..." before to faint.

I could not just leave him there, I was going to take him to my apartment. Fortunately I live alone, I was not in the mood to get home and have my mother ask me why to bring a stranger home. The worst thing was to put him on my back, since he had his body all limp because he was fainted. Carrying him afterwards was easy, since he was not that heavy.

It took me five minutes to get into the apartment, and as soon as I unlocked the door, I took it to my room and laid it on the bed, then fetched the First Aid Kit I had in the kitchen, then began to treat the wounds he had on his face, arms and the like. Then I applied an ointment to some bruises he had all over his body, I spent the entire package.Even with me moving his body to heal his wounds, he didn't wake up, just murmured and groaned in pain a few times.

Now, I'm looking for something for him to wear, since I'm bigger than him was difficult, i just wearing him with a sweatshirt that covered him almost to his knees. Then I covered him and let him sleep in **my** bed. That's when I wondered what I was doing with my life.  
I went downstairs and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, and then went to take a shower, put on my pajamas and sleep in... the living room.

I thank God that my couch is so comfortable, I just grabbed some blankets so as not to risk being cold at night. It did not take long to fall asleep, because at that moment the tiredness of the day consumed me and made me sleep in a matter of seconds.

 

**~Time-Lapse~**

I just woke up, it's now 9 a.m., maybe it would be better to prepare something to eat, for me and for the being who is still sleeping up there, probably.

 

**Ji Yong POV**

I can't remember anything ... I was completely confused, I didn't know where I was and my whole body ached. I just hope I'm not back in that damn lab, at least it did not look anything like my old "room", it was too spacious and airy, it's just the opposite of mine.  
I tried to get up, but the pain in my whole body and the dizziness I had when standing up prevented me from doing whatever I wanted. I was going to have to continue on that bed, extremely comfortable by the way, and again the opposite of the bed in which i slept. While I was analyzing my situation, I noticed that all my wounds had been treated, except one on my right ear that insisted on bleeding, and at the same moment I looked back and saw a small blood stain on the cushion. This was going to leave a mark.  
As I tried to remember what had happened the day before, I saw someone slowly creeping into my room, and I, by reflex, hid under the blankets.

"Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you ..." said the person who was now in the room and headed for the bed.  
When I felt a small weight on the foot of the bed I was slowly withdrawing my head under the sheets, but hiding my little ears, after all I was still scared.

"What is your name?" he asked, and I do not know why, perhaps because of the extremely calm tone in which he spoke, I decided to open the game and talk to him.

"K-Kwon Ji Yong ..." I said fearfully.

"Ji Yong ... I made you something to eat. Are you hungry?" he was barely talking about food, I was consumed by a gigantic urge to eat, beginning to salivate a little, and my belly began to snore, and this provoked a chuckle from the person in front of me. He soon went to the room table where there was a tray of food and placed it in front of me, and I, without further delay, began to eat. I've never eaten so fast in my entire life.

"Wow, you're really hungry. How long have you not eaten?" the question was sarcastic but I only realized it when I answered.

"Three days, I think ..." I spoke more to myself than to him, but even so he could hear.

"You're kidding, are not you?" I nodded in denial."W-What? Why?"

"Because that's the time I'm running away ..."

"Running away? Did you run away from home?" I nodded. "May I ask why?"

"I'm sick of being mistreated!"

"For those who beat you yesterday?"

"No, no... actually I do not even remember what happened yesterday..."

"Are you mistreated by your parents?" I denied "So who are you being mistreated for? Is anyone chasing you and wanting bad things for you? If you know anyone, tell me who, I'm going to the police to complain about today."

"I just know that the people who chase me are so much bad."

"Don’t you know their names?" I nodded. "Then tell me who they are that I go to the police and maybe-"

"Please, don't go to the police this will only make them find me more easily, and I do not want this." I interrupted, and my eyes now contained a few tears that refused to leave.

"But do you know why they persecute you?"

"I don't know if I can trust you with this ... I-I'm better off!" I try to get up, but I end up losing my balance due to a source of dizziness making me fall to the ground.

"You are fine?" He spoke close to me and tried to touch me, but I soon turned away.

"DON’T TOUCH ME, I AM A MONSTER, THAT'S WHY THEY HATE ME! THAT'S WHY I ALWAYS SHOW THAT I AM TO THE PEOPLE THEY LEAVE ME, SPANK ME, I'M OUT OF THIS!" I started to cry, and it seemed like it was not going to stop.

 

**Seung Hyun POV**

I defenitively did not know what was happening. I only knew that Ji Yong was running away from someone who has certainly done him a lot of harm, and I doubt that when they get him it will not make him worse. He was really really scared, I just did not understand why.

"It's okay..." I say, hugging him harder as he tries to get away from me, trying to convey security for a few moments, he needs it, he's terrified. "Look, I'm not going to call the police, but I need to call someone. Do you have a family member I can talk to? A father or a mother, anyone?"

"T-They... they're dead ..." he said sobbing.

"Where do you live then? In an orphanage? Let me call them and let them know you're okay."

"I've lived all my life in a laboratory, and that's where I fled. Don't let them catch me hyung, they'll hurt me, I'm tired of suffering!" He spoke again crying. Now I'm pretty much understanding what's going on here.

"But why do they hurt you so much? Wait, did you tell a lab? Why did you live there?"

"Because I'm different, a freak!"

"You're nothing, you're normal like me!"

"That's because I did not show you what I really am... And I'm afraid..."

"Fear of what?"

"That you also consider me a freak, hurt me, and that you take me back to the lab."

"I would never do that to anyone, do not be afraid, trust me okay?" he just nodded, and I saw, what seemed like cat ears slowly crawling out of the strands of his orange hair, and a... tail? Wait...

 

HE IS A HYBRID?!


	3. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to say that my English is still not very good, so I'm sorry for any mistake

****

 

 

**Seung Hyun POV**

Wait... I HAD IN MY HOUSE A FUCKING HYBRID AND DIDN'T PERCEIVE? How come I did not notice when I was doing the bandages? I must be really dumb.

But why am I so angry? I know that having a hybrid is still kinda illegal, although a lot of people have they and not be such a big problem... but they still do not let people have hybrids because they're supposed to be dangerous. So that's why he told me who lived in a laboratory. It already makes sense now. All hybrids, or a large majority, are in laboratories, and everyone knows very well how much they suffer there, but even so nobody does anything. Some barely know how to defend themselves and are dangerous?! Seriously? From what I've witnessed so far, it's just the opposite of that! After all, he has not done anything to me until now, and he's cute... And besides, he has no one who can help him without trying to get him to a lab, and he's too scared to move. I need to help him, I **want** to help him! ****I'll help him!****

 

As I was sunk in my thoughts, that i didn't notice myself began to caress his hair, until I reached her right ear, pulling out a loud groan of pain from the minor. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really want to hurt you.Wait there, you're bleeding, I'll be right back.Let's get out of here, okay?" he nodded in response, his face wrinkled, his eyes red and swollen from crying.

 I rushed to the kitchen to get the Kit to treat with his little ear, and came back in a flash. Soon I began to prepare things to apply to your wound. "It might burn a little now, if you feel a lot of pain you can squeeze my arm and I stop, okay?" and then I applied the solution on a piece of cotton and passed it gently in his ear.

 Throughout the process I felt him pierce his nails into my skin, squeezing my arm but not very strong, and obviously I would stop, and only restarted when he nodded to give me permission to continue. "Done!" I finally finished tying the bandage to protect the deep cut in my ear. "It did not cost much, did it?" he just shook his head in response. "Do you have body aches?" he nodded, "Can you walk?"

 "I don't know, but I can try..." he whispered.

"Okay, I'll help you. On three ...1 ...2 ...3!" and when I had finished, I helped him to stand and reach the kitchen, sitting him on the counter, then turning to the shelves to looking something for him to take, to relieve his pain, and i found it . "Put the pill in your mouth and drink the water to help swallow." I said, handing him the pill and a glass of water. "Thank you ..." he said waiting for me to complete the sentence.

"Seung Hyun, Choi Seung Hyun" I said giving him a smile without showing his teeth. How had I forgotten to introduce myself?

"Thank you, Seung Hyun."

 

********~Time-Lapse~**** ** **

**********  
********** It's now 6.30pm, and I needed to go out and buy some things to do for dinner, since there's never anything in this house!

"Jiyong, I'm going to have to leave, but I'll be right back!"

 "No hyung, don't leave me alone, please!"

 "It's only 15 or 20 minutes, you'll be fine. No one can hurt you here!"

 "I don't want to be alone, take me with you, hyung..." Oh my God, why does he have to be so cute right now? It was impossible to refuse with his eyes to shine in my direction.

"Okay, but you're going to have to hide your tail and ears, okay?" and he nodded smiling, Aish, how could anyone be so cute?!

We went up to my room and looked for something so he could get dressed, which was a bit complicated, since I'm relatively bigger than him. I lent him a pair of jeans that i had tucked away in the back of the closet, and incredible as it may seem, this served him very well. I also wore him a t-shirt, this one was already big, and a black leather jacket. To finish, I put a gray cap on him, and a gray all star (but is a darker shade than the cap).

 "And done... Tomorrow we go to the shopping to buy you clothes. You can not wear my clothes forever... Anyway, shall we?"

 "Yes!" he replied, smiling then turning his eyes into small scratches. Did I mention he's cute?

 The way to the market was quite quiet, taking the Jiyong part always to grab my arm, squeezing slightly as people passed by us. When we finally arrived, her little eyes even started to shine because first, except the girl in the cashier, it was just us who were there, and secondly, because it was full of food, **who does not like** food, is not really?!

"You can get things you like and put the cart, which I buy!" I said taking a shopping cart and walking down the aisles looking for the things on my list. "Hyung, can I bring it?" he asked me with a box of chocolate cookies in his hand, and a small pout on his lips.

 "Sure, and what do you want more?"

 "Can I catch more?"

 "I said that whatever you want I buy, so ..."

 "Thank you, hyung!" said, hugging me.

 While I was looking for all the items on my shopping list, Jiyong was putting things in the cart, like more cookies, chocolates, snacks... anyway, a lot of it. I think I'll go broke with him!

 "Don’t you think that's enough, Jiyong?"

 "But hyung, you said you buy for me ..." he said, bowing his head.

 "Okay, one more thing, but it's the last!" nor did i have to finish saying that, he started running around the market looking for what he was going to take, and then returned with a pot, a bit big, of strawberry ice cream.

 "I want this!"

 "Okay, now let's pay and leave, okay?" he nodded in response, holding a big smile on his face with his eye smile, making my heart melt.

 After 10 minutes, we were finally back at my apartment. This time it cost more because who had to bring all the shopping was me, simply because the Jiyong stopped every 2 minutes because it said to be tired, and refused to give me the bags with the purchases, saying that as I bought things for him, he should help me.

 It's now 8:30 p.m., oh, we've taken too long in the market. Anyway, since I was not in the mood, I just made noodles for myself and Jiyong.

 "Jiyong, come to dinner!" I called him as soon as he was ready.

 "I'm not hungry, hyung!"

 "Come on, you have to eat something."

 "I want milk, hyung..."

 "That does not count as a meal... We'll do it like this, I'll fix you a glass of milk, and you'll have to eat some of the noodles, okay?"

 "But I'm not hungry..."

 "You can not go to sleep on an empty stomach... Do this for me, okay?" he nodded in response. "Great." I prepared him the milk he wanted so much, then giving it to him and also delivering the cup with the noodles. For who were not hungry, he ate all of the cup! "You didn't you say you're not hungry, did you?"

 "Shut up ..." he said, his head bowed.

 "Hey, if you're hungry just ask, don't be afraid, okay?" he nodded, "When you were caged didn't they feed you?"

 "There were times when they deprived me of food for days, but never for long because they did not want me to die... many times I don't eat the food, they beat me up..." As soon as he finished, the silence settled in the room.

 "Okay, let's set up a place for you to sleep." I said, breaking the silence, as soon as I and he finished eating.

 It is 10:30pm at this time, and I am almost finishing the bed for the Jiyong to sleep, as I had a guest room I just needed to change the sheets and clean some dust from the room, that the rest was ready. Meanwhile, Jiyong was in the room to see something I did not understand what it was, it must be some movie or something. 

 "Jiyong! ..." I say entering the room, I think I frightened him, causing him to fall from the couch. It was difficult to contain the laughter at that moment.

 "Not funny, hyung!"

 "Sorry." I said, trying to stop laughing. "Your room is ready, come." I said and he followed me. "Good evening, and if you need anything, just call me up, I'm in the next room, okay? Sleep well!" I spoke and then closed the door, going to my room, made my nightly hygiene and landed on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Past

**Seung Hyun POV**  
I woke up with the clarity that invades my room, but something was wrong, and it was not only the big fatigue that I felt when I woke up, but something else that was in the room, I cannot explain what it is. Until, I feel a slight weight on my feet, and when I look I see Jiyong cowering and sleeping at my feet.   
At first I got scared, but then I noticed that he was not very well, he was pale and trembling, so I went to see his temperature and he was boiling. Why did he have to spend the night in the cold while he had his warm bed?

"Jiyong, wake up... Jiyong..." I spoke as I shook him slightly to wake him, and he muttered something I did not understand.

"Jiyong, why are you coming to my bed?"

"Sorry hyung... I don't like feeling alone." he said hoarsely.

"At least you could wake me up, I'd let you sleep here, okay?" he nodded. "You spent the whole night in the cold... You know you can  be sick?... Do you feel anything?"

"I-It hurts!"

"What is it that hurts you, Jiyong?"

"Everything."

"Come on, let's get up, this may just be a passing thing." I spoke as i helped him to his feet.

**Ji Yong POV**

I had never been sick in my life, after all in the laboratory, it was almost impossible for me to get sick, but now that I'm sick it's horrible... my whole body ached, and it looked like it would not stop so soon. When I finally managed to get up, I had a disgusting dizziness, which made me lose all balance, it was good that Seung Hyun holding me, otherwise I had hit the ground.

"Jiyong, you're not well... Come on, let's eat something, let's get dressed and then let's go to the hospital, okay?"

"NO! Don't take me there, please!" I said, letting go of the arms of Seung Hyun, but soon I regretted , because as soon as I left his arms, I fall in the ground.

"Jiyong, that's enough ... you don’t go to the police to they arrested the people who are threatening you, now you do not want to go to the hospital... I understand that you're afraid, but you have to tell me what's going on, so i can help you. "

"I cann-"

"Trust me." he interrupted me.

"I can?"

"I want to help you, Jiyong. Trust me."

"Ok..."

**• Flashback ON•**

It was another “ _normal”_ day in my life, at least it was what I thought. That day, I woke up in a different cell from the one I shared with my parents, I was not surprised because it was not the first time, but something told me that on that day everything would change.

That day after my “ _treatment”_ session as they call it, but the real name of it is **torture** , one of the scientists at the lab gave me something that I do not remember what it is, I only remember fainting and when I woke up, I was tied in a chair and my parents were chained right in front of me. They were covered in blood, and barely breathed, but I felt that they were still alive and ... to suffer.

"Appa, Omma, are you all right?"

"Don't worry about us, Ji, we'll be fine." said my Appa, giving the smile, but I saw through his eyes that he was not well.

Are we going to be okay ?! WHERE THE FUCK THEY GOING TO BE OKAY?! Were they about to die and still said they were okay? I know they always did this to give me peace of mind when I was little... but they did not have to do it now. I COULD SEE THAT THEY WERE NOT OKAY!

"O-omma, A-appa ..." I spoke as I cried softly, I hated to see them feel pain. It was not fair. When I find myself, I can only see two men entering the cell where we were, with a knife in each hand and began stabbing my parents right in front of me. "STOP! DO YOU GUYS HEAR ME?! DON'T DO EVIL TO THEM, MAKE IT TO ME! I AM THAT I SHOULD SUFFER!” I cried and did not stop, and the last thing I remember was to hear my parents whisper to me _"We love you very much, and we will always love you!"_ and then the sound of shots filled the cell, making my parents fall dead on the floor. After that awful scene of torture ended, I felt a huge blow to the head making me faint.

  * **Flashback ON•**



"I woke up with the sound of the siren, the laboratory was all dark, with a red light flashing, a security flaw had occurred, and at that moment I fled, I do not know how I managed to escape. looking for someone to help me, but all the people look at me with despreso making me feel a freak like in the laboratory where I lived for 19 years, where I suffered like no one ever suffered... I just found you, the only one in the middle of many helped me and made me feel safe... and if I go to the police or the hospital, it is much easier for them to find me, to catch me and to come back to the lab... I-I don't want to-return, hyung.D-Don't let them take me!" I cried, cried and cried... And Seung Hyun just hugged me tightly, bringing me every second closer to him, and pressing our bodies against each other. I felt safe in his arms.

"Don't worry, I will not let anything happen to you!" He spoke so quietly that I remember my Omma a little, she was always so calm. It made me smile slightly, hugging Seung Hyun resting my head on his right shoulder and neck, inhaling his scent, which somehow reminded me of my Appa. That's where I felt at home again.

**Seung Hyun POV**

Jiyong cried softly on my shoulder and called for his Omma and Appa. I do not believe that anyone can do something as terrible and inhuman as what they did to him and his family, and I certainly would not let that person get out without in punishment with that! Now that his breathing had stabilized and he purred slightly, I thought he was asleep, until…

"Hyung, I'm hungry ..."

"Come with me, let's prepare something for you to eat ok?" and he nodded, still with his head buried in my neck, and as he didn't leave my lap, I had to carry him in that position to the kitchen.

I just heated a glass of milk to him and picked up the pack of cookies, a smile sprouted on his face as he saw me pick them up and hand them to him. But the smile did not last long.

"Hyung..." he said with his head down and making me waken from my thoughts. "Can we never speak of my parents again, please?"

"Sure, whatever you want." and smiles at him. "Do you still have pain?" he nodded, "Wait here..."

I went into the living room and picked up my cell phone, typing Daesung's number, which in less than 2 rings, he answers.

 

_"What a surprise hyung, we have not talked for some time, what's up?"_

"Dae, do you study feline medicine right?"

_"Well, more or less, that's one of the subjects I study ..."_

"But do you know anything about feline medicine?"

_"Yes of course!"_

"Great, I need you urgently, bring a suitcase with things you need to do a complete examination on a cat, and come to my house, okay?"

_"Okay, I'll be there in a half hour."_

"Thank you, Dae." I say, turning off the phone, back to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Jiyong, soon the pain will pass."


	5. Daesung - Part 1

**Seung Hyun POV**

"Jiyong, go take a shower, maybe that'll make your fever go down a bit, okay?" I said as I got up from the couch with care, I did not want him to wake up suddenly and be scared for nothing.

"Hyung, I want to sleep..." he said sleepily, snuggling back onto the couch, holding my arm, preventing me from getting away from him. Has he been very... needy? It must be because he is sick, I hope. I don't like people who stick on me.

"Come on in there, after bathing, you'll feel better ..."

"Really!?" I nodded in response. "Ok, I go." he said slowly rising from the sofa, just behind me.

Jiyong followed me upstairs, drowsy since I had just woken him up, but he didn't complain to me, and I thanked him for it.

"I'm just going to get some stuff downstairs,and I'm come back..." I said coming out of the room, going to find a towel to Jiyong to use, then returning to the room, taking a hoodie and a pair of boxers for him to use.

"You can prepare for the bath, I'm just filling the tub, then I'll help you." I said starting to fill the tub... I was not going to let him shower alone, he was still hurt, and he was sick. I was afraid that something would happen to him... I know I just met him but... I don't know, I was fond of him.

"Hey, stop... you don't have to take off all, okay?" I said as he prepared to take off the last piece of clothing he had worn. "Come here, I need to get this bandage off before you go into the tub ..." he said, and then he came toward me "Come in." I pointed to the tub as soon as I had completely removed the bandage that protected the cut in his ear.

"It's cold, hyung ..." he said, banging his tooth as it came into contact with the water, causing the hairs on his tail to bristle at the same instant.

"I know, but it's okay soon? We need to lower your fever."

"But it's too cold!"

"There's no other way, sorry..." he spoke as he began to stroke the hair in his hair, making him start to purr because of the cuddle.

**~Time-Lapse~**

Jiyong and I had already gotten out of the shower, and apparently it worked, because his fever came down, even if only for a little bit... I noticed this because he was a little more awake even though he was still sleepy. After the shower, I  make a slight bandage on his ear again, which was already much better than yesterday, and then we walked to the living room.

It's the two of us sitting on the couch, I'm waiting for Daesung, and Jiyong is trying to sleep, no matter how hard I try to keep him awake. Daesung was taking too long, I already thought he had given up and I was almost sleeping on the couch, until the bell rang.

**Ji Yong POV**

I was feeling a little better, but I still felt pain all over my body. Seung Hyun said the pain would pass, I trust him, but I do not know how much longer I would have to wait. When I least realized it, I had fallen asleep in the lap of my hyung, but soon I wake up when I hear a raucous noise that made me jump from the couch to the floor, then running, trying to hide in the kitchen.

"It's okay Ji, don't be afraid..." when Seung Hyun spoke I felt calmer, but still reticent. He went to the door, and I escape to the upstairs when he did not see me, and when he opened the door, he started talking to someone, and I could only hear a little of the conversation.

"Dae, did you bring what I told you?"

"Yes, it's all here." said the other man... what were they talking about?

"Thank you, and try not to pass, please... If you pass, you will frighten him and I don't want this to happen ..."

"Take it easy Seung Hyun, trust me."

When the man finished speaking, I heard the door knock and steps toward the kitchen. Good thing I was out of there and gone upstairs... I'm afraid of what would happen if i there were. I do not know how to explain, I just did not trust that man, he smelled strange... he smelled of Hybrid! Or maybe I'm going crazy, after all, I could not smell very well since I always had a stuffy nose.

"Ji!" Seung Hyun called me and I kept quiet. "Ji, where are you?" I continued without speaking, then I heard him murmur something to the man who was with him, then came upstairs. My reaction was to run to his room and hide under the bed.

It was not long before he met me.

"Hey, why are you hiding?"

"..." I didn't answer, I think my answer was a bit obvious.

"I know you don't like other people, but Daesung is my friend, he will help you, don't hurt you.I know you're scared, sore, but he's the only one who can help you now okay? Hey, get out of there... he'll heal you, okay? " Daesung ... so that was the person he was talking to down there.

"Promise he will not hurt me?"

" I promise!" He barely spoke, I got out from under the bed and hugged him... I don't know why, but I wanted attention, love... I was fed up with pain, sadness, suffering!

"Come on!" when we left the room, I hid behind Seung Hyun, even trusting him, I was afraid of what could happen to me.

"Dae, this is Jiyong ..." he said, giving me a not too strong push, but I just grabbed him, and would not let go so soon.

"Hi Jiyong, can I treat you for Ji?" I just shook my head. "Okay ... look, I have a present for you, will you want?"

"It depends..."

"Here ..." he hands me a package with my favorite cookies. I love it! "Did you like it?" I nodded, looking at Seung Hyun, asking permission to eat and he left, so I sat down on the couch, eating.

"Seung Hyun, can I talk to you?" said Daesung, being followed to the kitchen with Seung Hyun, and me?

... I kept eating!


	6. Daesung - part 2

****  
  
Seung Hyun POV

Daesung said he wanted to talk to me, so we went to the kitchen where we could be more at ease.

"Seung Hyun, why do you have a hybrid living in your house, and why is he all hurt?"

"Speak lower, even being in the kitchen he can hear us, you know?"

"Answer me..."

"I don't owe you satisfactions, okay? I just need your help..."

"Consisting?"

"Dae, he's sick and hurt, and he does not want to go to the hospital because he says there are people chasing him, and if he's go there it's very easy to they get him."

"I'll only help you if you tell me what's going on... I want to know the things before I act."

"I don't know if I should tell you, what has happened is a very sensitive subject for Ji."

"I told you I'll only help you if you tell me."

"Aish, how boring you are!"

"Really i am, you can continue ..."

"Okay, but sit down, the story is a little long..." and I started to tell everything, well, everything Jiyong had told me, as well as the way I found him. Dae just nodded and I could see him holding the cry. "...and that's how I met him, since then he's been here, he's is very bad, and I don't like to see him like this, you have to help me please!" I was also trying to hold back the cry, after all, he suffered a lot so far and I did not want him to suffer anymore. I was already begging him to help me.

"I'll help you! You can count on me!" He said hugging me and I answered back in time. "Shall we see my _patient_?" he said going into the living room and I just followed him.

**Ji Yong POV**

I had gone back to sleep, waking up with Seung Hyun rocking me and call for me. When I was more or less awake, I crawled on the couch until I reached its edge and found myself by its side, putting the head on its shoulder, receiving affection on the head.

"Hey, Dae's gonna help you get better... I know you did not want to go to the hospital so that was the only way I got it." I nodded.

"Hey, what do you feel?"

"Pain."

"At where?"

"It hurts everything to me, I have the nose always intopitting, and with every sudden movement I feel a dizziness..."

"He had a fever too, but now it's down." Said Seung Hyun staring at Daesung, who instantly went up to his suitcase and from there took out an instrument that I do not know what it is, and out of fear as soon as it came my way I turned away and went behind the Seung Hyun.

"Hey, don't be afraid." said Seung Hyun calmly. "Let him finish examining you... I promise it will not hurt."

"It's true, Ji, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help you." said Daesung.

"Promise!" I said, holding my little finger in his direction.

"What?" Daesung said in a confused manner.

"Promise it will not hurt!"

"Promise." he spoke and then tangled his little finger in mine.

Daesung took some time between examining me and finding the things in his suitcase, it was only a matter of time for him to finish, and as soon as he did, he stared at me and Seung Hyun with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, is it okay? It's nothing to do, it must be just a flu... Seung Hyun have medicines for when you're sick?" he nodded. "So don't worry, it's all you give these medicines to Ji in the same amounts you take when you're sick, that in two or three days he's already good. Because he's half-human, these medicines should help him get better. " when Dae said this, I felt Seung Hyun sigh with relief, but soon he was worried with I don't know what.

"What if he does not get better?"

"That will not happen, trust me."

"I hope so."

"Done, Seung Hyun, get the medicines, give it to Jiyong take and put him in the bed, he needs to rest." I saw Seung Hyun nodding, leading Dae to the door. He didn't even let me say goodbye him!

Seung Hyun and Daesung were still talking outside, but I was more concerned not to fall asleep on foot than to hear their conversation. As soon as Daesung left, Seung Hyun went upstairs and came back with some small boxes in his hand, going to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, and then sat down beside me, putting things on the glass coffee table that in the living room.

"Hey, take this and drink the water like this morning, okay?" I nodded, and then I took all the pills, getting a little sleepy.

"Hyung, do you trust Daesung?" when I spoke he looked at me with a face that showed how confused he was.

"Of course, we've known each other and been friends a long time ago, and he's never given me reason to not trust him. Why do you ask?"

"I don't trust him..."

"Why are you saying that?"

"I don’t know, I think he hides something... or someone."

"What do you mean? That does not make sense."

"Hyung, he smelled a lot of hybrid, very much! But I too can be wrong, I can't smell right ..."

"That must be it... you may have been confused."

"Maybe..." I said, releasing a yawn "...hyung, I'm sleepy." I said, raising my arms so he would carry me to my room, and that's exactly what he did. He carried me into my room, but as soon as he opened the door... "Hyung, I don't want to sleep alone... Can I sleep with you?"

"S-Sure, hey..." he was nervous, I felt that. Then he led me into his room, lying down on the bed with me, and pick more blankets to cover us, after all, the night was very cold.

"Good evening, hyung..." I said cozying me into his arms, shrinking against his chest. I was cold, and his heartbeat calmed me... not even I sometimes understand myself!

"Good evening, Ji..." he said, placing a kiss on the back of my neck, hugging me and pulling me closer to him. It was only a matter of time before we fell asleep.


End file.
